


White rabbit, Red eyes

by fullbijaku (gayninjasoup)



Series: Drama Murders [1]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mink ain't really active in this so much, Smut, a little bit o' fluff, also some mizuclear if ya squint and tilt ya head at an 90 degree angle, gift for friend, i wrote trash, just for you, lil bit of minao, look friend, pls love me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:26:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4528926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayninjasoup/pseuds/fullbijaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Though Aoba's in America, Koujaku hasn't been as bummed out as he thought. Probably because of a certain beansprout keeps harassing him, getting his mind off of the sadness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Blues

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoojakuXnoizbutt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoojakuXnoizbutt/gifts).



> This is for MoojakuXnoizbutt (i hope you enjoy this ya wank ily)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoba's gone off with an ex-con, and Koujaku ain't happy about that discovery.

Things have been pretty sucky without the glittering smile of a certain blue haired man, and Koujaku has taken on depression on for size.

Aoba. 

His one true love--is gone--gone off to America with that criminal that looked like a pirate with those mangy dreads and big ass bird sitting on his shoulder. If Koujaku ever saw that tower of muscle again, he would get his sword and cut off his hand and poke his eye, really giving him a true pirate look.

Motherfucker. Taking Aoba away like that. 

He didn't get to say goodbye.  
Koujaku remembered how it went down too.

* * *

Koujaku was done with his last client. As he began to close up shop, he thought how great it would be to pay Tae-san and Aoba for a visit. He's been busy with his business ever since he officially opened it regularly, so it's been a while since he last visit. 

Making his way to his favourite people in the world, he also thought about visiting good ol' Mizuki, he's been doing just well. He came to about a week ago, a little hazy, but he still got jokes. He'll go see him to afterwards. 

Knocking on the door that belonged to the Seragaki household, sweet ol' Tae-san opened the door. Sweet ol' Tae-san gave Koujaku her usual scowl. 

"Ah, it's you. Mr. Hairstylist, how have you been? "

The fella in red grinned as he took a seat in the kitchen--she offered him some tea. Tae-san is still Tae-san.

"I've been pretty fine. Business has been good so far."

Tae grunted. "I would think so, with a face like yours, I'm sure ladies would die to have their hair did by you."

"Now now, you flatter me, Tae-san!" Koujaku chuckled as he waved of the compliment. Really she was just too much at times. A lull took place in their conversation, Koujaku noticed that a another person was missing. 

"Say, Tae-san, is Aoba here? Is he out?"

As the hairstylist asked, Tae sighed, looking down. Koujaku was confused at this. Did something happened? Was Aoba hurt?

"Did something bad happen to him?"

The elder shook her head. "No, in fact he doing just fine. He's just not here is all. In Midorijima that is."

Not in Midorijima? What does she by that?

"What do you mean? He's not in the country?"

She nodded.

"W-well...wh-where is he then?" 

"America."

Ame--  
What? 

Koujaku even notice his body bidding Tae goodbye for the night nor did notice his body walking out the door heading home, forgetting to visit Mizuki afterwards.

Soon as he got home he reached into the sleeve of his kimono taking out a cigarette and lighter. Plopping down upon his couch, he promptly inhaled the toxic smoke into his lungs before exhale his through his nose. 

'Gone' she said.  
'Away in America' she said.  
'Doing just fine over there' she said!

Koujaku couldn't believe this. What would possess Aoba to leave?

His coil rang.  
He lifted his wrist to see who it was contacting him.

 

Speaking of the devil.

He didn't want to press the accept button, but he really wanted to know what was going on with his friend. So he pressed the button anyway. Instantly Aoba's face appeared upon holographic screen. Koujaku winced a little at the sight of him.

"Hey, how's a going, ya hippo?"

As Aoba spoke, Koujaku snapped out of his trance and put up his sporty-cool guy front as he gretted his friend.

"Yo, how's my buddy doing?" Sending Aoba of his signature 'how you doin?' smiles. 

"Well, I'm doing great actually! Um, I guess baa-chan told you I'm out of the country, huh?"

"Something like that, yeah."

"Oh, she told me how you odd you acted when she told you I was gone. Are you alright, Koujaku?"

Koujaku's eyed widen a little at the question.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah I'm fine, I was just...shocked that you left. And you didn't even say goodbye, shame on you Aoba Seragaki!" Koujaku played it off as pretending to be offended but the truth was, he actually is offended. But he wouldn't let Aoba know that.

Aoba giggled bowing slightly as an apology. "Gyah! I'm sorry, Hippojaku! Please forgive me!" 

They both shared a good laugh amongst themselves for a minute. Koujaku still wanted to know why Aoba's in America though. 

"Say, Aoba, I was wondering..."

"Hmm? What is Koujaku?"

"Why are you in America in the first place?"

"Oh! Well..."

Koujaku saw how Aoba looked away, scratching the back of his head, muttering something along the lines of 'I hope he doesn't blow up.'. The red eyed male lifted an eyebrow. What is it? And why would he blow up if Aoba tells him? Couldn't be that bad, right?

Aoba cleared his throat. 

"Well...do you remember Mink?"

Mink?

"Y'know, that tall guy with the pink bird that helped us find and rescue Baa-chan."

Wh-

"You mean that ex-con? The leader of Scratch?"

Yeah. Koujaku remembers that guy. He couldn't trust as far as he could throw him. Though he hadn't heard nothing dealing with him of Scratch since the fall of Oval Tower.

Aoba nodded. "Yeah, that's him."

"Well...what about him?"

It still didn't make sense to Koujaku. What did that crook had to do with anything? Unless...

"Well...believe it or not...we--Mink and I--we're..."

Before Aoba finished that sentence, Koujaku already knew what it was.

"We're together."

That discovery as to Aoba left so suddenly, at that very moment--Koujaku's world tumbled down. 

 

And that was 3 weeks ago.

Now, Koujaku still tends to his career as a hairstylist, he even entered a few rib brawls evenery now and then whenever the thought of Aoba being gone pissed him off. To get his mind off of the bluenet and his failure at confessing to Aoba way earlier, he went back to sleazing around. Sleeping with some of his clients. 

Though it didn't help.

The pain was still there.

He still remembers how cheerful Aoba sounded when he heard Mink's voice call for him in the background. He didn't see Mink, and thank God he didn't. Hearing his shitty baritone voice was just enough to make his blood boil.

Fucking bastard.

Though it was Aoba's choice to love the jailbird, but dammit, why? Why such a brute like that? 

Why...

Why couldn't it've been him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There ain't no sunshine when he's gone...
> 
> (Koujaku in the distance: i know i know i know i know i know)


	2. Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still in the dumps, he pays a Mizuki a visit. While coming home, he finds an intruder in his house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Koujaku is kinda hard to write at times. So forgive if he seems a bits occ

It's been--how long? A month or? Since Aoba left Midorijima? The thought alone still stung, and the fact itself...just sucked ass. But Koujaku tries his best to cope with it, though its been taking a piss-poor time doing so.

Like yesterday, for example, he wasn't focus on his client while styling their hair, so with the flick of the wrist  
_snip_

Near about a chunk of his clients hair was cut off. The poor woman almost lose her shit. She would've completely lost her shit if Koujaku didn't improvise and suggest a sideshave (since their in these days) to the woman. She looked nice, but Koujaku knew that little accident lost some rep points for him.

Or like at that bar that one night, Koujaku was just having his usual when a musclehead approached him, talking about how Koujaku hacked his girlfriend's hair. Not this shit again. Koujaku insisted that it was an accident (thought it really was) but the macho man wasn't buying it and called Koujaku out and wanted to fight. Koujaku wasn't up for it, but the steroid-induced fool wouldnt back down. So this guy did the unthinkable, he grabs Koujaku's drink and

_splish_

The asswad threw the liquor in Koujaku's face and hair. Koujaku then stood up slowly wiping some of the brown alcohol off his face while reaching for his unsheathed sword. He later got kicked out of the bar with a head full of glass and a mouth full of blood.

**  
He knows he shouldn't stay cooped up in his house all the time, his ALLmate reminded him of that several time over. For a tiny bird like Beni, it sure as hell hurts when he pecks at you angrily. 

The hairstylist decided it would be a good time to visit Mizuki since he forgotten the first time. Mizuki has been better everyday, he seems like he's back to normal, but doctors still advise whatever visitors he may get to not mention anything related as to what happened to him. But other than that Mizuki is peachy-keen as ever.

The first few minutes with Mizuki were pretty awkward. 

"So, Kou, are...you gonna tell me why you have a black eye, or...?"

"Hmm? Oh-! Th--this...this is--this is nothing! Just a little bruise is all." 

"'A little bruise', Kou?"

"Yeah, I...did not get into a fight if that's what you're assuming."

"I didn't."

"............."

Mizuki knew Koujaku all to well to know that wasn't just a bruise from falling down some stairs, or even a rib fight. That's a bar fight shiner.

Koujaku twiddled his thumbs before landing his glance to some coloful bouquets at the far off corner. 

"Hey, Mizu, who are those from?"

Mizuki watched where Koujaku was pointing at, obviously he was skipping the subject, but Mizuki didn't press.

"Oh, those? Those are from ribsters, and the bigger ones are from some guy with white hair and a gas mask on, he's.....he's something. The first time he visited, he came through the window and he also ate my peaches..."

Wow. That oddball was still shuffling about around these parts? How wonderful. Though Koujaku can't help but feel that he might be forgetting someone....someone else was there too. Let's see: it was him, Aoba, Scratch's leader, that weirdo, aaand-- "Koujaku. Hello~?" A snap of the fingers broke Koujaku's train of thought. Focusing back om his friend, he noticed his friend's face took on more a serious sense. 

"So...I, uh...heard that Aoba left Midorijima recently."

Shit.

Koujaku hoped he wouldn't brought that up.

"Uh, yeah. He called me and told me like a couple months ago."

"Same here. I almost couldn't believe it! That is until he said that with the leader of that fake rib team, and he sent me some pictures of where he's staying at now. It's pretty where he lives."

"Yeah." Was all that Koujaku could really say. Of course Mizuki couldn't've known Koujaku's feelings for Aoba, so he didn't mean no jarm when bringing it up. A long lull in the conversation took its place as a nurse peeked her head stating that visiting hours were over. With that Koujaku bid Mizuki goodbye for the day and took his leave.

Making his way back home, he came across Benishigure, Kou was giving him the weekly scooped on which team was losing, who was winning, and who wanted to brawl. Apparently a couple of ribsters wanted to seek revenge and wanted a rematch from Koujaku, but Koujaku honestly wasn't up for it. The spark of rage was pretty low today, so he refused and went on home.

He made it to him home, it was nightfall when he got back. Walking up the steps to his porch, to the door he reached into his fanny pack behind him for his key. Going to put the key into the deadbolt he noticed that his door was slighty ajar, didn't he close that door shut completely? He was sure of it. 

Something wasn't right.

He slowly opened the door, being as quiet as he could, when suddenly a flash of red came in front of him! 

It was Beni. Thank goodness.

"Boss! Boss! Someone's in the house! They broke in!"

An intruder? Who would be in their right mind to...?

"Where are they?"

"They're over this way! In your room!" Beni flew off to show him the way. Koujaku then took his sword in hand; sheathed this time, and follwed his ALLmate.

Whoever it was, they were going to get sliced in half for breaking into Koujaku's home. Not cool.

Reaching he doorway, there was a soft blue glow illuminating from the room. Beni was right. They are in there. This meant Koujaku had to do something like a surprise attack on them in order handle the intruder. So taking a light short step forward he prepared himself. Beni, too, was ready for some action. He then mentally counted, '1...2...3!!' 

He launched into the room. Beni tailing after.

The red clad fellow then lifted his sword, only to pause when he saw as to who it was that was in his room. 

The intruder. 

At that moment, Koujaku suddenly remembered that one person that was with him, Aoba, and the others.

"Y-you...."

"Welcome home."

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise motherfucker.


End file.
